Lovers' Destiny
by Mayumi Selnia
Summary: Gakupo Kamui keeps having dreams about him and a mysterious, unknown girl under a cherry blossom tree. One day, a pink-haired girl named Luka Megurine transfers to his school. Could she be the answer to his mysterious dreams?
1. Chapter 1: Destined to Meet

Lovers' Destiny

Chapter 1: Destined to Meet

The silhouettes of a hill, a cherry blossom tree, and a girl with long hair invaded Gakupo's dream. He noticed his own silhouette beside the girl's. As he kept on dreaming, he felt like it had happened before. All of a sudden, the silhouettes started disappearing and the picture started getting clearer except for his and the girl's. They were a blur. He waited a little longer to check if the blur would disappear, but…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Gakupo looked at the beeping alarm clock. 7:20. "Oh no! I'll be late!" He got up quick and got dressed. He went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and ran out the door. With toast hanging from his mouth, he tied his long, purple hair with a black hair tie and buttoned up his polo shirt. He ran faster while nibbling on the toast with no hands. As he rushes to school, he falls to the ground after bumping onto someone.

"Ouch! Will you watch where you're going?" he yelled, getting up and fixing himself. Then, he looked at the person he bumped onto and realized he had made a mistake of being rude.

In front of him was a lady who had fallen to the ground with long tresses of straight, pink hair, aquamarine eyes and light, smooth-looking skin.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—" Gakupo explained, still had his eyes fixed on hers.

She stood up without help and looked at Gakupo. "I'm okay," she said with her mature, yet emotionless voice. She brushed the dirt off her skirt and looked at Gakupo again.

"Do you know where Seiketsu Gakuen is?" she asked, keeping eye contact with him.

"Y-yeah. Just follow me." Gakupo led the way to the school and didn't rush. He brought her to the guidance counselor and was able to get a free tardy pass. He walked out of the room and thought about the pink-haired girl he just met.

"She sure is a cutie," he sighed, thinking that he'll never meet her again, thinking she was in a higher grade than him. He entered his classroom and was surprised that the teacher wasn't there. As he went in, a lime green-haired girl rushed to hug him and almost knocked him down.

"Gakku! I was so worried of you! I thought you weren't coming!" she exclaimed, still clinging onto him.

"Sorry, Gumi. Now, can you let go of me, please?" Gakupo replied, trying to get Gumi's grip to loosen.

"Sorry." Gumi replied with a childish voice. She sat down at the other side of the room and Gakupo sat beside a teal-haired girl with long pigtails.

"Good morning, Gakupo-kun," the girl said.

"Morning, Miku."

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired."

"I told you to stop watching porn late at night, didn't I?" Miku playfully teased.

Gakupo got up and argued with her. "I don't even watch those!"

Miku started laughing at him and he started laughing with her, after he imagined how he just looked like.

The room fell silent as they heard the door open. The teacher walked in with her heels clicking on the hard floor. She stood behind her podium located in the center of the front of the room.

"Today, we have a new student that will be joining us," she said, fixing her eyeglasses. "Come on in, Megurine-san."

Each and every person in the room did not dare make a move and waited for the girl to come in. The room was so silent that you'd be able to hear a pin drop to the ground. Gakupo then realized that it was her.

A girl walked in with her brown knee high boots, with the skirt and blouse required for their school uniform. The girl's long, pastel hair swayed along with her movement and flowed so smoothly. She stood beside Haigou-sensei.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," encouraged Haigou-sensei.

"My name is Megurine Luka. I came from the States. Please take care of me." She bowed to everybody and suddenly, Gakupo broke the silence.

"It's you!" he yelled. Luka looked up to see who it was, and found that it was the person that helped her find her way to the school.

"Thank you for the help." Luka bowed and waited for the teacher's instructions.

"You may sit beside Kamui-kun for it seems that you and him have already met," Haigou-sensei said, handing Luka her textbooks to put in her desk.

She took her time making her way to the seat she was assigned to. As she walked between the desks, everyone stared her down, but she kept walking with a lady-like walk. Other students couldn't believe she was in the same age as them for she had acted more mature than how their age should act. Her maturity gave a clue to the students that she came from a high-class social standing.

"Nice to meet you, Megurine-san," introduced Gakupo, breaking the silence in the classroom.

"Same here, Kamui-san. Thank you for your help earlier," Luka replied.

The class started and day went on normally. However, Gakupo had something that kept troubling his mind. He looked at Luka for a couple of times with wonder if they've met before besides meeting her on their way to the school. Luka would notice his staring at her, but would ignore him by paying attention on what the teacher explained.

Time flew by and it was already lunch time. All the boys and girls in Luka's class swarmed on her, asking her different kinds of questions. Miku, Gakupo and Gumi however prepared their bentos.

"I don't see why they make such a big fuss about her," full of jealousy, Gumi slammed her small fist on the desk.

"Don't mind her. She's new and she needs to make new friends." Miku kindly said.

"Whatever." Gumi replied, obnoxiously.

Gakupo, who had not been paying attention to the two girls' conversation, kept on staring at Luka. However, he seemed to not pay attention to his surroundings either.

Luka noticed Gakupo and looked at him. Her cold, emotionless, aquamarine eyes met his gazing, amethyst eyes. Gakupo took his gaze away from her, his face blushing. He stood up, which made everybody turn their attention to him, and walked out of the room to get fresh air outside.

He went up the vacant rooftop of the school and laid down under the October sky. The wind blew on his face causing him to close his eyes. In no time, he fell asleep.

Gakupo was having the same dream he had this morning except that this time, they started off to the point he left off. Everything was getting clearer. He can see the cherry blossom tree shedding its beautiful petals. Under it was him and a girl with a long hair, although her hair color was still a blur. The girl started walking towards him closer and went close to his face to whisper into his ear.

"We were destined to meet."


	2. Chapter 2: Destined to Live Together

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 2: Destined to Live Together

After hearing the mysterious girl whisper to his ears in his dreams, he woke up with the sky getting darker. Its hue was a mixture of blue, orange, red and purple, cascading over the majestic sky. He then realized that he had overslept and missed the whole second half of school. He got up and stretched, then brushed dirt off of him. When he turned around, someone unexpected was waiting by the door.

It was Luka Megurine.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gakupo, surprised of what he was seeing.

"Waiting," she replied.

"For?"

"You."

Gakupo was confused on why she was waiting for him. She handed him a piece of paper and he examined it. It was a paper showing him the directions on how to get to Luka's house.

"So, you want me to tell you how to get home?"

Luka nods. Gakupo walks out of the door and Luka follows him. Gakupo followed the directions and kept on walking in a steady pace. The night was creeping up and the sun was about to set soon. It was getting dark and Gakupo couldn't see well anymore.

"What's wrong?" asked Luka.

"It's hard to see in the dark," Gakupo replied, clenching his fist, thinking he's not good enough. Gakupo kept on walking and realized that his house was getting nearer.

As he reached the destination where Luka's house is located, he froze to what he saw.

"This is weird," Gakupo said, looking at the house.

"How?" Luka asked.

"This is my house."

Gakupo stood in front of his two-story house with a light lavender roof that seemed to look darker at night, still wondering why the directions led him there.

"There must be a mistake. Let's find a house that is empty and is for rent here on this street. Maybe that's where you're supposed to live," he calmly said with his mind in panic.

They walked along his street, looking for a 'For Rent' sign or an empty apartment. An hour had gone and they had found nothing.

"Okay. Since we can't find the house you're supposed to move in, I guess you can stay at my house for the mean time. I have a guest room where you can sleep and rest for the night," Gakupo led the way again with Luka following him silently.

When they reached the house, Gakupo showed her around the house. She didn't ask any questions or said anything which bothered Gakupo for he knows that she should've noticed something odd. He thought every house has odd things in them, so he should have at least a thing or two. But before he could say something, Luka opened her mouth to ask a question he never really wanted to answer.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, innocently with her sincere aquamarine eyes looking at his.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

Luka walked away to the guest room, carrying her backpack. Before she closed the door, she said her goodnight and closed it gently.

Gakupo went to his room and thought about what Luka had asked her. Flashbacks rushed in his mind as he closed his eyes. Everything was still unclear with the speed of how fast they passed. He couldn't realize any of the faces and events that were going on in his mind. In the end, the mysterious girl that had been appearing in his dreams concluded his flashbacks.

"Wait!" he said, as he watched the girl's blurry figure walk away from him under a big cherry blossom tree with its flower's petals falling, making the scenery a little sadder and more emotional. Before he even knew it, the sun had shone.

"Another dream of her, huh," he muttered, sitting up on his bed.

When he arrived at the kitchen after dressing up for school, he saw Luka, preparing the table for breakfast for the two of them. The aroma of the eggs, toast, and coffee woke him up and enticed him to sit down at the table.

The two ate their breakfast in silence without eye contact. The silence was broken as Luka's pink phone rang and vibrated on the table.

"Hello…yes…no…okay…" she continually replied.

Gakupo looked at her while trying to listen to the voice on the other side of the conversation. All of a sudden, Luka turned to him and handed him the phone.

"For me?" Gakupo pointed at himself.

Luka nodded.

Gakupo picked up the phone and put it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kamui-sama," answered a middle-age-sounding man.

"Sama?" he asked in his head, confused.

"I am Luka Megurine's guardian, Akaito Shion. Right now, there seems to be complications with the place she's supposed to stay at. I know that it is rude for me to ask, but may you please allow Luka to stay at your house until all these complications are settled?" explained Luka's guardian.

"Huh? But…I don't earn enough money to buy food for both of us," protested Gakupo. He looked at Luka, who sat back down to continue eating her breakfast.

"Wow. Such a person you are," he thought, looking at Luka.

"We will pay," Akaito immediately replied.

"But…aren't you worried she'll be alone with a man under one roof?" Gakupo kept on protesting.

"Well, she was alone with me," he said.

"Fine." Gakupo sighed. He felt like there was no hope protesting it, so he just agreed. He looked at Luka, still innocently eating her breakfast.

"Thank you so much, Kamui-sama. If she causes any trouble, please let me know as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"I will get started handling this matter, so if you may please excuse me, I will now hang up."

"Okay."

"I will talk to you later, Kamui-sama. Goodbye." Akaito hung up with Gakupo still trying to process all the things that just happened in his mind.

Gakupo sighed and put Luka's phone down the table. He sat back down and looked at the pink-haired girl eating in front of him.

"I guess I'm lucky a good cook will prepare food for me from now on," he thought, showing a little smile.

After they had finished eating, the two set out to go to school. They quietly walked together, similar to how they walked together last night to look for her house.

"Do you ever say anything besides a word or two?" Gakupo, with all his confidence, asked Luka.

Luka nodded her head.

Gakupo loudly sighed, thinking that he has to deal with all this silence from now on.

As they arrived in school, Gakupo has noticed that almost every student they passed by in the hallways stared at him and Luka. He was wondering what was going on until he got to the classroom.

"Gakku! Why?" Gumi ran to him and started punching him on his chest.

Gakupo didn't get hurt, but was startled, instead. Luka, however, kept on walking to sit down on her seat. Gakupo held Gumi on her shoulders to stop her childish wails.

"What did I do?" Gakupo said, still wondering about what was going on. He had a clue that whatever Gumi is wailing about has also something to do with why everybody was staring him and Luka down.

"That girl," pointed Gumi.

Gakupo followed the trail of her pointing finger and realized that she was pointing at Luka, who was calmly reading a book.

"Why is she living with you?" asked Gumi, frowning.

"How did you—"

"Miku saw you and her having breakfast together at your house!" interrupted Gumi.

Gakupo turned his head to the left and saw Miku's facial expression.

"Busted," Miku said, sticking out her tongue to tease him.

Gakupo sighed and explained to Gumi what was going on to calm her down.

"Gumi, the only reason why she's staying at my house is because she can't find a place to stay in."

"B-but she can live in my house!" protested the childish lime green-headed girl.

"She can, but she had been entrusted to me by her guardian."

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Luka's guardian and I…have connections," lied Gakupo, not making eye contact as he told a lie to Gumi.

"So…you're like her big brother?" Gumi's hopeful eyes made Gakupo tell a lie again.

"Sure."

"Yay! I still have a chance with Gakku!" Gumi jumped up and down and hugged Gakupo many times.

Gakupo sighed again as Gumi finally let go of him. Gumi went around telling people what was going on. She also pronounced that she still has chance with Gakupo.

Gakupo looked at Luka as he walked to his seat beside his. He still couldn't believe that she's going to be living with him from now on. He also couldn't believe that she can be as innocent as a kitten without trying too hard like Gumi and mature enough to calmly handle everything that was going on around her at the same time.

As he walked while looking at her, he heard a voice from the back of his mind.

"We were destined to live together."


	3. Chapter 3: Destined to Sing for You

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 3: Destined to Sing for You

"Did you say something?" Gakupo asked Luka.

"No."

"Of course she wouldn't. She barely even talks. Why would she say something like that?" he asked himself.

"Why?" asked Luka, interrupting his thought.

"Oh, nothing. Just ignore me."

Gakupo sat down, with the words from the mysterious voice still in his mind. All the students sat down as the teacher came in. Meiko Sakine, their homeroom teacher, walked in with her cheerful smile.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted.

The students were very happy to see their original homeroom teacher again. Some jumped up and down, and some even hugged their teacher.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakine-sensei!" Gumi said with a big smile on her face.

"Who's she?" asked Luka, leaning to Gakupo.

"That's our original teacher, Meiko Sakine. The teacher we had yesterday, Inori Haigou, was just a substitute." Gakuo quietly explained.

"Who was talking while I was talking!" raged, Sakine-sensei. Her eyes got wide in anger and made other students cower.

"Oh crap!" Gakupo said, hiding his face.

"Ga-ku-po-kun," Sakine-sensei said, getting closer to him.

"Y-yes?" he asked, cowering.

"Were you the one talking while I was?" Sakine-sensei slowly tilted her head to the right, making her look like she was about to murder him.

"I-I was only telling L-Luka about you," he stuttered, still scared of what Sakine-sensei was about to do.

"Luka?" It seems like Sakine-sensei has gone back to her normal state.

Miku pointed at Luka, who was looking at Sakine-sensei with her aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, you're a new student?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The two stared each other quietly while the students waited in suspense for what Sakine-sensei was going to say. Gakupo crossed his fingers and wished as much as he could.

He chanted in his mind, "Please don't go tsundere on her. Please don't go tsundere on her. Please don't go tsunde—"

"Cute." Sakine-sensei muttered.

"Huh?" everybody said.

"Aww, you're so cute! You're pink pastel hair is so adorable! You're eyes are so cute and adorable!" Sakine-sensei kept on saying while everybody laughed at how she had turned from a cheerful person to a tsundere and back to her cheerfulness. Everyone was used to this for this was her idea of normal. After giving Luka millions of compliments, she asked a question that made everybody shut their mouths and look away.

"Where do you live?" their teacher cheerfully asked.

"With Gakupo."

Sakine-sensei and Gakupo both froze, while everybody started looking for things to cover their ears.

"WHAT?" Sakine-sensei's loud voice echoed throughout the whole school, scaring every living thing in the nearby area.

Moments had passed and Sakine-sensei has finally calmed down. The class was back to normal, but it seemed like Gakupo's soul was gone, his eyes dozing off, looking soulless. The day had passed by quickly after homeroom class and before they even knew it, the bell had rung to end their day.

Gakupo's head rested on the table, not knowing that it was time to go.

"He fell asleep, huh." Miku said, sighing.

"Come on, Gumi. We need to leave."

"B-but I'm waiting for Gakku to wake up." She looked at Miku with her hopeful, puppy dog eyes, hoping she would let her stay, but her puppy dog eyes were no match for Miku's intimidating look.

"Okay." Gumi said, stomping her feet as she walked out the room.

"We'll see you later, Luka-chan." Miku said, waving goodbye.

Luka nodded and waved goodbye. Luka sat back down beside Gakupo, who was still asleep. Luka looked out the glass window where she saw the sunset. She got up to look at the beautiful sun saying goodbye to welcome the dark skies.

Gakupo slowly woke up to Luka's singing to a nostalgic melody.

_tatoe awa ni narou tomo__  
__watashi wa anata ga suki deshita__  
__kono umi to sora ni tokete__  
__anata o mimamoru wa_

_(Song: Ningyo Hime by Luka Megurine)_

"That song," Gakupo said, making Luka turn around.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"The city streets."

"Oh. Right," Gakupo replied, with all his hopes turned down.

They walked home together under the nearly-dark sky. The two had their first dinner together in silence. Gakupo was so worn out that he decided to go up to his room after dinner.

"Oh, you can just leave the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them tomorrow," he said, before he reached the top of the stairs. Luka, however, decided to do it anyways. After she had finished, she went up to her room, but a melody coming from the bathroom had stopped her in her steps.

It was Gakupo humming in the shower.

He was humming the song Luka was singing in the classroom before he was fully awake. After he had finished the tune, Luka went to her bedroom to get her clothes ready.

She went in the bath tub and soaked her tired body in the warm, relaxing water that soother her mind and body. She closed her eyes to be able to relax. After dressing up, she walked to Gakupo's room and knocked on his door.

"Gakupo?" she said.

"What?"

"Come out."

"Why?"

"Just come."

Gakupo opened his door to find Luka in her mature, sexy, but not too provocative, lacey nightgown. His eyes widen to the sight of her beauty and her wet, pastel pink, hair.

Luka grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the roof of the house. Luka sat down and got cozy. She patted the space of the flat roof beside her, motioning Gakupo to sit down. He sat down beside her and looked at the moon and the bright stars in the huge, dark sky.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Sing with me."

Luka started singing leaving Gakupo no choice, but to sing with her. They sang the same song Luka sang in the classroom.

All of a sudden, Gakupo froze after hearing the same voice he had heard earlier in the morning.

"I was destined to sing for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Destined to Not Smile

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 4: Destined to Not Smile

"It's that voice again," thought Gakupo, looking at Luka.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Gakupo just walked back in to the house without saying a word to Luka, still surprised that he hears the voice very often much like he sees the same dreams about the girl very often. He lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Could the voices be connected to my dreams?" he wondered upon his sleep.

Gakupo walked closer to the girl, trying to see who it was. He squinted his eyes to try and see if her figure would be clearer, but it still didn't work. Finally, he was able to see just a fragment of her, but it was something he did not want to see.

Tears strolled down the girl's fair, smooth-looking cheeks.

"What did I do?" wondered Gakupo, hearing the girl's faint cries. He tried walking closer to her to comfort her, but she ran away in tears.

Gakupo woke up and sat up as quick as possible, feeling bad for what he might have done to cause the girl to cry.

"It was a dream of her again," he quietly said to himself, dozing.

After he got dressed, he quickly ran downstairs and heard the oil crackling on the pan as Luka, who was wearing a cute, frilly apron, cooked their breakfast.

Gakupo sat down the table with excitement for he couldn't wait to eat delicious breakfast. He noticed that there were three plates out.

"3?"

"Good morning!" Miku came out of the bathroom, wiping her hands with paper towel.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" asked Gakupo, turning around after he heard her voice.

"Luka-chan invited me to come and eat breakfast here from now on," smiled the always-cheerful Miku.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who shops for the food and Akaito pays for it," Luka said, bringing the cooked breakfast to the table.

The three enjoyed their breakfast while they asked Luka some questions to get to know more about her.

"Why were you in the States?" asked Miku, taking a bite of toast.

"Business."

"Who's Akaito?"

"Her guardian," answered Gakupo, sipping some of the aromatic coffee Luka prepared.

"So, are you like half-Japanese?"

"No. I'm full Japanese, but I was raised in the States, so I speak fluent English." Luka calmly replied, keeping eye contact with Miku.

"Wow! That's nice."

The three finished eating their food and headed for school. On their way there, Miku accidentally trips Gakupo, making him almost fall on his face.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" yelled Gakupo.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose it was an accident!" Miku yelled back.

"You did do it on purpose!"

"No, I didn't!"

Gakupo and Miku were up on each other's faces, bickering and fighting about how Miku had tripped Gakupo, while Luka stood there, watching them fight.

Luka, who was trying to hold her laugh in, let out a faint laugh that made Miku and Gakupo stop yelling and look at her. Eventually, Luka couldn't hold it in anymore and just laughed and laughed.

Miku and Gakupo were surprised to see this side of Luka. Luka held her stomach while laughing so hard. When she noticed the two were staring at her, she stopped laughing in an instant, and put her right hand on her mouth to prevent her from making anymore sounds.

"I…I didn't mean to laugh so hard." She looked down on her feet, ashamed of what she had done.

"Wow. That was…amazing!" Miku said, rushing to hug Luka.

"Huh?" Luka was confused on why Miku had said that.

"Your laugh was so cute! You should laugh more often," Miku said, patting Luka on the shoulder.

"Oh…okay." Luka smiled and walked with Miku with their arms entwined with each other's.

Gakupo looked at the two as they walked in front of him. Gakupo smiled as he looked at the back of Luka's head.

When Luka and Miku, entered the classroom with smiles on their faces, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Luka.

"Wow. Megurine-san's smiling."

"She has a really pretty smile!"

"She should smile more often."

"Luka's cuter when she smiles!"

After Gakupo's arrival, Sakine-sensei came in to see Luka's smile. She rushed to Luka's side, hugging her.

"Oh my, oh my! Your smile brightened up the room, Luka-chan!" she exclaimed, surprising her.

"Keep smiling, okay?" Sakine-sensei said, walking back to the podium. She took the attendance, and found that Gumi was absent.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't feel any tight hugs from her." Gakupo thought.

"Must be my lucky day, huh?" he thought to himself, smiling.

The hours passed by fast and it was lunch time. Luka, Gakupo, and Miku stayed inside the classroom to eat their lunch.

"Oh yeah, where's Gumi?" asked Gakupo, preparing the homemade bento Luka made for him.

"She got sick, I think. She said she was feeling dizzy and lightheaded on our way home." Miku said, opening her own bento.

"Wow! This is super good!" exclaimed Gakupo, putting some more food in his mouth.

"Were you even listening?" She looked at Gakupo, who was happily eating his bento.

"I guess not." Miku continued.

Luka silently ate her food, listening to Gakupo compliment her cooking. Gakupo noticed that she was back in her silent state again.

"Why is she quiet again?" he thought, looking at her eat.

After lunch, the day passed quicker than before, and it was time to go home. Luka and Gakupo separated from Miku at an intersection, saying their goodbyes. As they walked home, Gakupo's bothered by Luka's silence.

"She was so happy earlier this morning, so why is she so quiet now?" he still kept on wondering.

When they got home, Luka prepared dinner while Gakupo went upstairs to do his homework. After he finished his homework, he took a shower.

The warm water streamed from his head to his muscular chest and abs down to his legs, and finally to the drain on the tub. As he turned the shower off, droplets of water from the steam rolled down

his athletic and muscular body that every woman might not be able to resist. His long purple hair was dripping with some strands stuck on his body, still wet from the steam and water. During the brief blackout as he closed his eyes to wipe his face, he saw Luka's face and decided to know more about her.

Gakupo helped Luka clean up after their quiet dinner together. Then, Luka went upstairs and took a shower. As she got out of the shower, all dried up, Gakupo grabbed her hand and dragged her to the flat roof to view the stars like they had done the other night. Gakupo and Luka sat down together with their heads angled up to look at the sparkling stars.

"Why are you so quiet?" Gakupo looked at Luka, who looked down little by little.

"Is it something I can't find out?" Gakupo asked.

Luka shook her head, still looking down.

"Will you tell me?" Gakupo nicely asked.

She just looked down, and he waited for a few moments for Luka to get herself together.

"My mother and father are dead." Luka looked up a bit to view the lights of the nearby city.

"I'm sorry." Gakupo said.

Luka shook her head, brushing the sadness of.

"I don't really know who they are. Remember how I told Miku I was a full Japanese?" she turned to Gakupo, and then looked ahead again after he nodded his head.

"It's all true. My parents were both Japanese, but after they died when I was three, some nuns took me in because I had no relatives. Then, an American couple adopted me and raised me in the States. Then, when I was 9 years old, my American parents died, too. They were in a car crash."

"I-I'm so sorry."

This time, she didn't nod or shake her head. She kept on looking out on the bright city lights.

"So, why do you have Akaito as your guardian now?"

"That, I can't tell you."

"Oh."

Luka stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night," she said, helping Gakupo up.

"We should do this more often. You know, sit outside to see the stars and get to know more about each other," he said, trying to keep it smooth before Luka went in her room. She smiled at Gakupo before she went inside.

Gakupo waited for her, and as she closed her door, he heard the voice again, which made his eyes widen in sadness.

"I was destined to not smile."


	5. Chapter 5: Destined to Be Mine

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 5: Destined to Be Mine

Gakupo froze as he heard what the voice had told him. Sadness overflowed in his heart for he knows that everybody deserves to smile. He lay on his bed, thinking about what Luka said and the voice he heard.

"Why me? Why do I have to hear that voice all the time?" he thought, clenching his fist upon his sleep.

"Stay away," the girl said.

"Why? Who are you?" Gakupo asked.

"Just stay away!" the girl ran away crying.

"What did I ever do?" Gakupo thought, feeling bad about his self for he doesn't know how to correct whatever mistakes he made.

"Gakupoooo-kuuuunnnn!" Miku yelled, patting Gakupo on his chest so hard, he woke up from his deep sleep. He sat up and almost coughed his lungs out.

"Oh, did I hit you too hard?" Miku asked, a little worried, but still playful.

"Of course you did! Can't you see I'm dying!" Gakupo yelled at Miku's face.

Miku laughed and walked out of his room.

"Hurry, we have to go somewhere," said Miku, before she closed the door to give Gakupo time to get ready.

"Now that you mention it, it's Saturday," he said to himself.

"I wonder where we're going."

He walked down the stairs after he got dressed. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest on top, and his purple hair, still tied up. When he arrived in the living room, he found Luka, who was wearing a cute, brown mini-skirt paired with a light pink camisole and a not-too-frilly cardigan on top and brown combat boots. Her long, pastel-pink hair was still down which made her more appealing. Her mini-skirt showed off her smooth, long legs, making her look sexier.

Gakupo gulped as she turned to him. Luka became insecure when she saw Gakupo's wide eyes staring at her.

"I think I had overdone my outfit," she said looking down at her skirt and boots.

"N-no!" Gakupo protested.

"Huh?" Luka wondered, looking at him.

"C-cute." Gakupo turned his head to the side to hide his blushing face.

"Huh?" Luka didn't hear Gakupo's compliment.

"I-I said it's c-cute!" yelled Gakupo, blushing.

Luka was surprised of what he had said and smiled a smile of relief while her cheeks turned red.

"Okay, couple. Let's go," Miku pushed the two out to the door.

"C-couple?" Luka and Gakupo said in synchronization.

"Just go!" Miku impatiently said.

The three walked with Gakupo in the middle. On their way, Miku explained that the three will be walking downtown to buy something for Gumi. Gumi had been sick for four days, and was starting to get lonely.

"How about we split up?" Miku said, as they stood in the middle of the sidewalks full of people walking by downtown.

"What?" yelled Gakupo, making the people that are passing by look at the three of them.

"Luka's going to get lost."

"Then, go with her. Isn't that easy?" Miku said, brushing off the problem in a quick ease.

"See you later," Miku started running away, then she paused and turned around.

"Let's meet in front of the café in an hour," she yelled, then continued walking, leaving Luka and Gakupo out of words.

"I guess we have no choice, but to go," Gakupo sighed, putting his hands in his pocket and started walking in the opposite way. Luka quietly followed behind him.

Out of nowhere, a big crowd walked over, separating the two. Luka was pushed to a pole where she cowered, scared of getting run over by the huge crowd.

"Do you know what to get a girl, Lu—" Gakupo turned around to Luka's presence gone.

"Ah! Luka! Luka!" he started panicking, and yelled all over the place. He ran around the area where he last saw her and yelled her name. He even asked people if they had seen her.

After searching for her for half an hour, he found a long, pink-haired girl standing in the corner.

"I finally…found…you," Gakupo said, gasping for his breath after running around, panicking.

Out of nowhere, Luka hugged Gakupo and clenched onto his shirt, shaking in fear, but relieved.

"I-I was so scared," she said, sounding like a little girl who finished crying.

First, Gakupo stared at her, feeling her body shaking. Then, he hugged her tight and patted her head to comfort her.

"There, there. It's all okay now," he comfortingly said.

As they started walking, Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and instructed her to grab onto his shirt so they wouldn't get separated again. The two decided to buy a cake for Gumi. Luka was the one who picked the cake they bought. She also asked for the baker to add 'Get Well Soon!' on the cake. Then, Gakupo and Luka walked to the place where Miku decided to meet up.

* * *

"How's Gakku?" Gumi asked.

"He's been good," Miku said, fixing the flowers she had bought. Miku had planned to go to Gumi's house before the two to talk to her in private.

"Where is he?"

"He's getting a present for you."

"So you left him all alone?"

"No. He's with Luka."

"What?"

"Calm down, Gumi. I'll go back downtown to get them."

"If I lose Gakupo, I'll blame it all on you, Miku!" Gumi's childish, playful voice changed to a mature, yet impatient tone in an instant.

"Okay, okay," Miku said, sighing. She closed the door gently and left Gumi by herself.

"Such a kid," Miku muttered, walking out to go back and get Luka and Gakupo.

* * *

"She's taking so long," Gakupo said, looking at his watch.

Not long after that, Miku came running, tired and out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," Miku said, wiping her forehead.

"Where's your gift?" Gakupo asked, looking at her empty hands.

"I couldn't find one for Gumi-chan," she said, lying about her early visit to Gumi's house.

"Well, there's no other choice, but to go now, huh?" Gakupo said, grabbing Luka's hand and started walking to the road leading to Gumi's house.

"Let's go," he bossily said.

Miku noticed that Luka and Gakupo were holding hands. She clenched her fist, but continued walking.

"She's not going to be happy about this," she thought.

When they arrived at Gumi's house, Gakupo just went in the house and entered without knocking.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to knock?" Luka said, holding tighter onto Gakupo's hand to stop him.

"Gumi's alone, trust me. We grew up together," Gakupo said, a little impatient.

Luka was starting to feel strange about Gakupo's impatience. Gakupo knocked lightly on Gumi's door.

"Gakku?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Her slightly loud footsteps were audible from the other side of the door, giving Gakupo a clue that Gumi had been waiting for him. After opening the door, she jumped on Gakupo and hugged him tight.

"I couldn't wait to see you, Gakku," she said, still hugging Gakupo, who brought up his right hand so the cake won't get ruined.

"Go back to bed, Gumi-chan," Miku kindly said.

"Fine," Gumi said, sounding like a spoiled child.

All four of them went in Gumi's room where they sat on chairs around her.

"Here," Gakupo handed her the box of cake.

"Wow! You bought me a cake?" Gumi asked, opening the box to reveal the cake.

"Get Well Soon from…Lu…ka," her enthusiastic way of reading it changed when she realized the cake was from Luka.

"Do you like it? I picked it out for you," Luka excitedly said.

Gumi didn't look up and clenched her fist at the sight of the cake.

"I thought you might like—Ah!" Luka gasped as Gumi threw the cake at her, messing up her cute outfit.

"You're a joke!" Gumi yelled, exerting her anger towards Luka.

"Hey! Mind your manners!" Gakupo yelled back at Gumi, defending Luka.

"But, Gakku—"

"Let's go, Luka," Gakupo held Luka's hand and pulled her to exit the room where Luka experienced something Gakupo didn't want her to.

"Gakku! Wait!"

Gakupo slammed the door and left the house with Luka.

"Ahhh!" screamed Gumi, frustrated with what had happened.

"That woman!" Gumi kept on yelling while Miku just sat there, who looked like she had dealt with this before and is used to it. Gumi's voice had changed to a mature tone again.

"Gumi," Miku calmly said.

Gumi turned to look at her with her wide angry eyes.

"It will all come to place. Trust me," Miku said, calming Gumi by gently rubbing her face.

"You're right. After all, Gakupo's destined to be mine."


	6. Chapter 6: Destined to Fall in Love

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 6: Destined to Fall in Love

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," Gakupo apologized, as he helped Luka wipe cake off of her arms and face.

"No. It's not your fault. I already knew she didn't like me, but I insisted myself on her," she said, faking her smile.

Gakupo and Luka finally finished wiping the cake off even though traces of icing are still visible on Luka's shirt and skirt.

"She wasn't like that," he said, looking down.

"She used to be normal. I know you'd think she's normal now, but not for me," Gakupo said.

"What happened?" asked Luka.

"She's still trapped in the past," he said, staring blankly at a framed picture of him and Gumi when they were little.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked, confused.

"My parents were good friends with Gumi's parents, so we would play together all the time. We were so attached to each other that our parents would say that we would fall in love with each other, and eventually get married," Gakupo said, reminiscing the past.

"She used to call me 'Gakku', but as we entered the second grade in elementary school, she started calling me 'Gakupo'."

Then, he took a moment to pause.

"Two years later, our parents were murdered," Gakupo continued, clenching his fist.

"Investigations said that a long-haired woman murdered our parents, but they couldn't trace her, for she had killed them in a strange method. Newspapers even called her 'The Massacre Witch' for investigators couldn't figure out how she killed our parents."

Luka's eyes widen as she heard the story about 'The Massacre Witch'. She started trembling as he continued his story.

"When Gumi found out about our parents' death, she was devastated. She even tried to kill herself, but luckily, I found her just in time to stop her," Gakupo looked at his scarred palm and remembered how he had grabbed the knife's blade to prevent Gumi from hurting herself.

"Then, she decided she would fulfill their wish. She thought that her parents wish was for us to get married. She got stuck in the past and started acting like a kid, calling me 'Gakku' again, thinking she can get everything back together where it was," he said, picking up the framed picture of him and Gumi when they were little.

"She isolated me from other girls. She didn't want other girls to hang around with me."

He paused again.

"You see, Miku and I used to be in a relationship, but Gumi ruined it. She tortured Miku, telling her that she will kill her if Miku doesn't stay away from me, or she would say that she'd kill herself if Miku doesn't break up with me," Gakupo said, placing the framed picture back down after he had wiped the dust off.

"But how come Miku and Gumi are good friends now?" asked Luka, confused.

"Miku, of course broke up with me for Gumi had haunted her conscience, so now, she wants to gain Gumi's trust and friendship," Gakupo anwered.

Silence lingered in the room as Luka tried to absorb Gumi and Gakupo's shocking past.

"But don't worry about it, Luka," Gakupo broke the silence, turning to Luka, who was trembling in fear.

"Nothing's going to happen to you because I won't let her do anything to you. I will definitely protect you," Gakupo smiled.

Luka was surprised of what he said and relaxed her scared mind. She was relieved of what he said, and smiled back to him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You can use the shower if you want," Gakupo said as he walked up the stairs.

Luka remained smiling until her phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

She frowned upon hearing a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to hear your sexy voice," the mysterious man said.

"Will you stop messing with me? I don't have time to talk to an arrogant man like you," she furiously said.

"Arrogant? I see how it is. You've fallen in love haven't you?"

Luka gasped in surprise of what he said.

"Look, Luka, I don't care what you do with that man, but I'm going to tell you this: You better be careful, or the people around you will get hurt. Got that?" the shadowy man said, intimidating Luka.

Luka stared at her phone after she hung up on him. She went upstairs to take a shower, the man's voice still stuck in her mind.

* * *

The man who called Luka evilly laughed as he put his phone down after Luka hung up on him.

"Akaito," he called.

"Sir?" Akaito said, bowing to him.

"Arrange plane tickets for me to Japan. I'll be surprising someone with my visit," he said, laughing again.

Akaito bowed again and left the man in his room.

"I'm coming soon," he said, smiling as he looked at a picture of Luka on his desk.

* * *

Weeks have passed since that day Luka had cake thrown all over her. Gumi and Miku still didn't go to school which didn't worry Gakupo. Luka, however, started feeling bad that Gumi's at home because of her, and Miku, who never did anything, has to stay by Gumi's side.

"Luka, don't mind it," Gakupo said, noticing Luka's worried face while they were eating lunch.

"It's a method she's using to make you feel guilty. Trust me. She's done this to Miku and a lot of other girls, too. You can even ask her," he said, taking a bite of the omelet Luka made.

Luka wasn't convinced and was still worried. Gakupo was getting concerned of Luka's worrying of Gumi. He thought of something before he went to bed that night that would ease her feelings even if it's just a little bit.

"Luka," Gakupo knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Hurry up, we have to go to the grocery store to buy food,"

"Oh, okay," Luka replied. She dressed up quickly, and the two set out their way to the grocery store.

Gakupo led the way and Luka followed, holding onto his shirt like what she did after she got lost because of the crowd.

Gakupo stopped in front of the amusement park's entrance where the Ferris wheel and other rides can be seen.

"What are we doing here?" Luka asked, looking up at the big sign.

"We're going to have fun," Gakupo said, pulling Luka to get tickets.

The two rode plenty of rides like the rollercoaster, the rotating tea cups, and the carousel. They also went in the mirror house, the haunted house and rested at a café where they ate coffee cake and drank smoothies.

"Last but not least...the Ferris wheel!" Gakupo said, looking up.

The two lined up and paid for the ticket to ride in the Ferris wheel. As they were going up, the two were as quiet as a library.

"Thank you, Gakupo," Luka said, looking out at the view. Gakupo turned to see her beauty, still as radiant as ever.

"No problem," he said, blushing.

A quiet moment stayed between the two.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Luka, her smiling face glowing as the sun's rays hit her.

The two were able to see the sunset as they stopped on the very top.

"Yes! Just like that!" Gakupo said, pointing at Luka's face.

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Just like that, Luka. Keep on smiling just like that. You look more beautiful than the sunset when you smile."

Luka was touched by what he said, and smiled back gently. After riding the Ferris wheel, Gakupo and Luka decided to eat dinner at a restaurant. They ate sophisticated American food downtown, and enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly, a man walked up to Luka and Gakupo's table.

"Luka?"

She looked up to see who said her name and found a blue-haired man wearing formal clothes with a red-haired man beside him.

"You!" Luka stood up, her eyes wide open, surprised of what she was seeing.

"I can't believe I can see you again!" the man hugged Luka, which made Gakupo stand up in jealousy. Luka noticed the red-haired man behind the man hugging him. It was Akaito.

"I'm sorry." Akaito mouthed with no voice coming out of his mouth.

Luka frowned and pushed the blue-haired man away from her. The man turned to Gakupo as he noticed his jealousy.

"Who's this?"

"None of your business. Let's go, Gakupo," this time, Luka was the one who grabbed Gakupo and walked away, leaving enough money on the table to pay for the food they ordered. The blue-haired man watched Luka and Gakupo walk away in a hurry, holding hands.

"So that's Gakupo," he said.

"What do you want me to do, Kaito-sama?" Akaito asked.

"Just leave it alone. We'll see what happens next. Trust me. Their happiness won't last long." Kaito sat down on a different table and ordered Akaito to sit down, too.

Then he laughed evilly.

"They're destined to fall in love after all."


	7. Chapter 7: Destined to Be Rivals

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 7: Destined to Be Rivals

Luka and Gakupo walked home, while Luka held his hand so tight like she was never going to let go. Gakupo can feel her anger through her shaking hand.

When they arrived home, Luka went straight upstairs, but before she opened the door to her room, Gakupo grabbed her hand.

"Wait," he said.

Luka turned around and Gakupo saw Luka's furious face that he had never seen before. Gakupo was surprised to see her anger.

"Explain to me what's going on," he said, not letting go of her hand.

"There's nothing to know," she said trying to loosen his grip.

"Yes, there is!" Gakupo said, tightening his grip.

"Stop! You're hurting me," she said, still trying to loosen his grip.

Gakupo didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. Luka was shocked of what he did. She was surprised, frustrated, but relieved that Gakupo didn't let go of her.

"You can tell me anything, you know," he said, gently rubbing the back of her head. He can feel her smooth, silky pink hair that ran from the top of her head to the bottom of her butt.

Gakupo held her hand and they walked to the roof, to sit down like they always do. They sat down without letting go of each other's hand.

"The blue-haired man was Kaito and the red-haired man was Akaito," she said, staring at the night lights.

"They're brothers, but Kaito treats Akaito like a servant for he's just adopted. Akaito told me this when he took me in after my American parents' death," Luka continued.

"Kaito plans to make me his bride, but I ran away with the help of Akaito," she said, still looking at the city lights.

"He probably came here to take me back," Luka said, frowning.

"No!"

Luka turned to Gakupo, who held on tighter to Luka's hand.

"No! You're not going to go back to the States to be his wife. You belong here!" he said, getting really furious.

"Gakupo," Luka said, smiling.

"Luka, I have to tell you something," he said, moving closer to Luka.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to go anywhere because…because…" he paused.

"Because you're mine," he said, holding Luka's hand tighter, yet gentler.

"Gakupo," Luka was speechless, but leaned in closer to Gakupo's face, and slowly closing her eyes.

Gakupo's turn was up, he moved closer to Luka's face, closing his eyes slowly.

Finally, they shared a passionate kiss. Gakupo's soft lips touched Luka's, making their hearts beat faster than ever. Both were wondering if the other can hear their heart explode in their chests.

After their 30-seconds-long kiss, the two looked at each other with their eyes shining from the moonlight's reflected light.

"Goodnight, Gakupo," Luka said, getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said, kissing Luka on her forehead.

The two separated and went in their own rooms. When Luka closed her door, someone's presence that she didn't expect gave her the goosebumps.

"Well done with the lie, Luka," the person said.

Luka turned around and saw that the person who said something was Kaito.

"Kaito," Luka said, clenching her fist.

"But then again, I do might just want you as my bride," Kaito said, walking closer to Luka to kiss her on her neck.

"You're kidding, right?" Luka said, as she slapped his face, leaving a mark on it.

Suddenly, Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, but not too close that their bodies touch.

"You better watch it. You're just here because of her," Kaito said, gripping Luka's hand tighter.

He pushed her to the wall and kissed her on the neck constantly.

"Will you stop!" she said, pushing him away.

"You better be careful, Luka. I have the power to destroy you and your loved ones," he said, roughly letting her go.

Kaito jumped out Luka's window and disappeared in a sudden.

Luka clenched her fist.

Gakupo walked to the girl under the cherry blossom tree, and tried to talk to her to find out who she is, but her figure is still a blur.

"Stay away!" she screamed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"But—"

"Go away! Stay away from me!"

The girl ran away, crying again.

"Wait!" Gakupo called out to her and tried to run after her, but he had woken up to the sound of his name being called by Luka.

"…kupo…Gakupo…Wake up. It's time for school," Luka said, gently patting Gakupo's face.

Gakupo opened his eyes to find Luka's face close to his. He kissed her again, making her gasp in surprise, but still, she closed her eyes in happiness.

"Good morning, Luka," he said, sitting up.

"Good morning, Gakupo. Come on, we need to go to school," she said, helping him get up from his bed.

Luka went back downstairs to prepare their bentos and Gakupo got ready for school.

They walked to school together while holding hands. Everybody stopped and stared to observe what the two are doing.

"Isn't that Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui?"

"Are they a couple?"

"Oh my, they're so cute!"

"Gakupo's so lucky to have Luka."

The two walked in the classroom together, where they got separated when a group of boys and girls had snatched them away from each other.

"Since when, Luka-chan?"

"Did you kiss her yet?"

"Why do you like him?"

"Good morning, everyone!" Gumi was back with Miku following in behind her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Gumi said, curious.

"Gumi-chan! Guess what!" a girl from the group surrounding Luka yelled out.

Everybody became silent as they tried to find where Gumi was at. When Luka saw Gumi, she gasped and her eyes widen in shock. She tried walking away, but all the girls were surrounding her.

"What is it?" Gumi asked with a smile on her face, expecting good news.

"Gakupo and Luka are dating!" a boy from the group with Gakupo said.

Upon hearing this, Gumi looked down on the ground and clenched her fist. She walked to Luka and the girls made way for her. Miku, who knew what was going to happen next, just quietly sat on her seat.

Luka tried to back up, but the girls were on the way. Gakupo tried to run to Luka to protect her, but it was too late. When Gumi reached her, she stretched out her arm and slapped Luka's face. Luka's eyes grew wider than before, due to the shock and surprise of the slap she received.

"I hate you! Go away! Leave this place! I don't want you here!" Gumi yelled at Luka who was still in shock.

The girls backed up, afraid to get accidentally hit.

Gumi pushed Luka to the ground and kicked her and stomped on her.

"Go away!"

Luka screamed in horror, trying to ask for help, but everyone were frozen, not believing that the innocent, childish Gumi was hurting Luka.

Gakupo rushed to Luka's side and pulled Gumi away.

"Stop it!"

"Gakku!"

"Get away!" Gakupo lifted Luka, and carried her on his strong, muscular arms.

"But, Gakku—"

"Just get away."

Gakupo walked away to bring Luka to the nurse. Gumi was left alone with everybody scared to go near her.

"This can't be happening," Gumi said to herself, putting her hands on her head, frustratingly grasping some of her hair.

Miku looked at Gumi and how pathetic she was starting to look.

"They were destined to be rivals, huh."


	8. Chapter 8: Destined to Hurt

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 8: Destined to Hurt

Luka fell unconscious from Gumi's beatings as Gakupo carried her to the nurse.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" the nurse said as she prepared the bed for Luka.

"She just fell, that's all," Gakupo lied, still trying to cover up for Gumi's violence.

Gakupo laid Luka on the bed while the nurse grabbed the kit to clean Luka's wounds. Gakupo grabbed a chair and sat beside Luka's bed, holding her hand to try and ease the pain she's going through.

The nurse cleaned her wounds on her face, legs and arms. Gakupo saw Luka's agonized face as her wounds were being cleanse even if he never wanted to see her in that state.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the nurse asked, applying bandages to Luka's wounds.

"Yes, ma'am," Gakupo honestly answered.

"Take care of her. Don't let this happen again. Go back to class and I'll call for you when she wakes up. She needs rest," the nurse said, pulling the blanket over Luka's body as she finished bandaging her wounds.

"Okay. Thank you," Gakupo said, gently letting go of Luka's hand.

He kissed her forehead and left her on the bed even if it was hurting him to leave her alone. Gakupo walked back to the classroom to find Gumi on the ground, losing her mind.

"This can't be happening," she repeatedly said to herself, still pulling on her hair.

She looked up to see Gakupo, who just passed by without even looking at her.

"Gakku!" she said, grabbing onto Gakupo's hand.

Gakupo stopped walking, but didn't look back to look at Gumi.

"Gakku! Gakku!" Gumi hugged Gakupo from behind.

"Gakku, I'm sorry. It was all her fault. If only Luka didn't move—"

"Her fault?" interrupted Gakupo, still not looking at her.

Everyone in their class just stood there, watching.

"Yeah, that's right. It's all Luka's fault," Gumi exclaimed.

"You're blaming it on her when she didn't even do anything to you?" Gakupo turned around and yelled at Gumi.

"Yeah, it is—"

"Gumi, she didn't even do anything to you! You're the one who's being rude to you! She bought you cake when you were sick. She tried to be friends with you, Gumi! What is wrong with you?" Gakupo released all his anger, not minding the people watching around them.

"Gakku—"

"Don't even call me that!" he yelled and walked away.

"Gakku!" Gumi hugged Gakupo again to stop him from walking away.

"Let go," he said, without looking back.

"But—"

"I said…let…go," despite of everything that's happening, Gakupo kept his calm.

Gumi slowly let go of him, not believing that Gakupo's leaving her for Luka. Gakupo walked out of the classroom to go outside to relax and keep his cool. Gumi fell to the ground, crying while Miku sat there, looking at Gumi.

Miku stood up and walked out of the classroom to go to the nurse's room to see how Luka was doing. Miku noticed that the nurse was gone and Luka was starting to wake up. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Luka and waited for her to fully wake up.

"Are you awake?" Miku asked, looking at Luka, who was trying to sit up.

Luka nodded to answer Miku's answer.

"Look, I know why you're here," Miku said.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked, even though she actually knew what Miku meant.

"I see," Miku said, closing her eyes to focus on what to say.

Luka waited for Miku to say something.

"Fine. I won't interrupt or get in the way of your plan. But I'm going to tell you this," Miku said, standing up to look out the window, where she saw Gakupo lying on the grass.

"Not only Gakupo will get hurt…You will, too," Miku said, turning to Luka.

Luka was surprised of what Miku said that she couldn't say anything. She sat there with her eyes wide open, watching Miku walk out of the room. After a couple of moments, Luka did her best to get up even if her sore body was hurting her. She looked out the window where she saw Gakupo.

"Gakupo," she muttered while she touched the glass as if she was actually touching Gakupo.

An hour later, Gakupo came back to find Luka sitting up on her bed. As soon as he saw her smile, he rushed to her side.

"Luka, how are you feeling?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I feel better, I guess," faking her smile.

"That's good," Gakupo said, putting Luka's hand to his face to feel her soft, silky skin.

"Let's go back to class, okay?" Luka said, trying to get up.

"But—"

"I'm okay. I promise."

Gakupo put Luka's shoes on her feet and helped her up. They slowly walked back to the classroom, holding hands. When they got there, Sakine-sensei, who was so late, finally came.

"Luka-chan! What happened?" Sakine-sensei said, helping Gakupo lead Luka to her seat.

"Did Gakupo do this to you?"

"Oh, no, no, he didn't!" Luka protested.

Luka sat down on her seat with Gakupo and Sakine-sensei's help.

"Did we miss anything, sensei?" Gakupo asked, walking back to his seat.

"Well, the only thing both of you missed is that we have a new student," Sakine-sensei said, returning to her podium.

"It can't be," Luka thought to herself as she heard what the teacher said.

"Shion-kun, get up please," Sakine-sensei motioned to the boy sitting two seats behind Luka.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said.

"K-Kaito," Gakupo turned around to see the blue-haired man that Luka told him about.

Luka didn't need to turn around to see who it was. As soon as she heard his deep voice, her eyes widen, realizing it was Kaito.

"Gakupo, this is Kaito Shion-kun. He transferred here from the States," Sakine-sensei narrated, pointing at Kaito.

"Shion-kun, this is Gakupo Kamui," she continued, this time, pointing at Gakupo.

"Get out."

Everyone looked for the person who said such unwelcoming words.

It was Luka.

"Get…Out," Luka said, emphasizing every word as she stood up and turn to Kaito.

"Luka-chan! That's rude!" Sakine-sensei said, shocked that her lovely, innocent Luka was being rude.

Kaito, however, stood there, not saying anything. He had an evil smile on his face that only Luka can seem to notice.

Luka's breathing started getting heavier and heavier. Gakupo noticed that her rage was starting to boil, so he got up and grabbed Luka's hand, much to her surprise.

"Sakine-sensei, forgive us, but we're leaving early," Gakupo said, passing by their teacher as he dragged Luka out of the classroom.

"But—"

Gakupo's slamming the door interrupted Sakine-sensei's sentence.

Gakupo put Luka on his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not protesting.

"Home."

"But,"

Gakupo stopped walking and said "I'm not letting you experience these things all in one day. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore! It's too much!"

Luka couldn't protest to that, so she just leaned her head on his back, smiling in relief.

"Take me home, then," she said.

Gakupo smiled and continued walking.

From the school's rooftop, Miku saw the two going home. The wind blew on her face, swaying her hair behind her.

"I'm sorry, Luka," she quietly said.

"But, it's destined to hurt."


	9. Chapter 9: Destined to Leave

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 9: Destined to Leave

As soon as Gakupo and Luka arrived home, he lifted her up and carried her to her room. He went outside and waited for Luka to finish changing into her pajamas. Even if the sun was still out, he wanted her to sleep early so her body can recover as fast as possible.

He came back in after Luka finished dressing up, and tucked her in bed.

"Rest now, okay?" Gakupo said, kissing Luka's forehead.

Gakupo was about to leave her room, but was stopped by Luka, who stretched her arm to reach Gakupo's sleeve.

"Please…don't leave," Luka said, blushing.

Gakupo smiled at her and grabbed a chair to sit beside her. He held her hand tight and waited for her to sleep.

"Why do I feel this way?" Luka thought.

"Whenever you're here…I feel safe," thought Luka, who held on to his hand tighter.

"It's as if…all my troubles are…are fading away…" the pink-haired girl thought.

"I wish…I wish you'd never leave my side…Gakupo…Gaku…" Luka thought in her mind as she slowly closed her eyes.

"You!" Gakupo said, shouting at the girl under the cherry blossom tree.

"Please wait!" he said, reaching his hand out.

"Stay away, please!" the girl yelled back.

"But, why?"

"Just do it!"

"I won't do it until you tell me who you are and why you want me to stay away from you!"

The girl didn't say anything, so Gakupo walked closer to the blurry figure to see what was going on. As he got closer, the blur was starting to disappear. He rubbed his eyes as he was getting closer and closer. As he was finally close enough that everything was crystal clear, he saw the girl he thought would never want him to stay away from her.

It was Luka.

Tears were streaming down her face, making her aquamarine eyes shine from the tears being produced. The wind blew, making Luka's long tresses of pink, silky hair flow and the cherry blossoms' petals fall.

"L-Luka?" Gakupo muttered, still astonished that it was her.

"Just stay away, please," she said, still crying.

"B-but why?" he said, walking closer to her.

"It's for your own good! Please! Stay away!" Luka said, pushing Gakupo away.

Luka started running away from Gakupo, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait!" Gakupo said, trying to catch her, but his feet were glued to the ground.

"Goodbye," Luka quietly said, fading away.

Gakupo was left with his wide eyes starting to produce tears.

Suddenly, he woke up, gasping for air, his eyes still wide. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bright moon outside Luka's window, shining on Luka. He traced the moon's light and ended up looking at Luka, who was soundly asleep.

"It was just a dream," Gakupo said, convincing himself that Luka would never say something like that.

When the sun's rays hit Luka's gentle face, she woke up with Gakupo, asleep on the chair, still holding her hand.

"He stayed," she smiled in relief.

Luka got up quietly after gently laying Gakupo's hand on her bed. She walked across the room quietly and finally, went out of her room. As she gently closed the door behind her, someone grabbed her on the waist.

It was Kaito.

He placed his hand on Luka's mouth to refrain her from screaming.

"Shh," he hushed, slowly letting go of Luka.

"What are you doing here?" she said, furious.

"You look so sexy in your lingerie, Luka," he said, brushing her hair with his manly hand.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, slapping his hands off.

"Now, why are you here?" she said, regaining her cool.

"Nothing in particular," he said, crossing his arms together.

"Then get out," Luka pointed at the door.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Kaito asked, smirking.

"You deserve it."

"Watch it!" Kaito grabbed Luka's arm and pushed her to the wall.

"Luka?" Gakupo said, hearing the thump on the wall.

"I'll be back," Kaito whispered on Luka's ear.

As soon as Gakupo opened the door, Kaito disappeared.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked, quickly aiding Luka to stand up properly.

"Nothing. I just fell because I had a slight headache," she said, lying about Kaito's unexpected visit.

Gakupo sighed, and lead her to his room.

"Why did you take me here?" Luka asked as Gakupo sat her down on his bed.

"I feel like you're safer here," he said, blushing.

Luka smiled and relaxed on Gakupo's bed, leaning her back on the headboard.

"I'll take a shower really quick, okay?" he said, grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe.

"Okay," Luka nodded, observing everything in his room.

Gakupo closed the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I've never been in a boy's room before," she said to herself, getting up to observe and take a closer look of the things in Gakupo's room.

"Huh?" Luka saw a framed picture with the image hidden because it was laid down.

She picked it up and looked at the picture.

It was Gakupo and his parents.

Luka's eyes grew wide as quick flashbacks ran in her mind. The flashbacks included blood, dead bodies, and tears.

She dropped the frame, shattering its glass into pieces. Behind the picture, something peeked out. Luka hesitantly picked up the picture to reveal the dark object peering out. As he moved the picture away, she found a black feather lying on the ground with spots of blood.

Luka couldn't breathe as she saw the feather. Her eyes didn't blink for her body was shocked and terrorized of the things she was seeing.

Gakupo walked in to find Luka crying.

"Luka!" he said, rushing to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, helping her sit up on his bed.

"I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to break y-your frame," Luka pointed at the shattered glass, feather and picture lying on the floor. What Gakupo didn't know was that Luka was lying about why she was crying.

Gakupo picked up the picture of him and his parents and the feather.

"It's okay," he said, placing the feather and the picture on his nightstand.

He sat back down beside Luka and hugged her to comfort her trembling body.

"It's okay. It's my fault," he said, resting his chin on her head as he hugged her.

"This can't be happening," Luka thought, looking at the picture and the feather on the nightstand.

Gakupo and Luka stayed at home and did not go to school the next day to protect her from more danger that can possibly be implied on Luka by Gumi. The two slept in their own rooms, as night fell.

Gakupo woke up in the same way he had woken up when he fell asleep beside Luka. He had another dream of her again, but this time, he felt like it was real.

Feeling nervous and worried, he ran to Luka's room to reassure himself that she's still there.

Gakupo opened the door to find the bed made up. He opened the closet to find it empty of Luka's clothes.

"No, no! This can't be true," he ran downstairs as fast as he could.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Miku standing in front of him.

"Don't bother looking," she said, looking Gakupo in the eyes.

"She was destined to leave."


	10. Chapter 10: Destined to Emerge

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 10: Destined to Emerge

"What do you mean?" asked Gakupo, still confused of what Miku said.

"She has her own reasons on why she left, Gakupo-kun, but I know she left you for your own good," she said, turning around to get ready to leave.

"For my own good? What are you talking about? Luka would never leave me for my own good!" Gakupo said, still trying to deny the fact that Luka left.

"Gumi," Miku said, not turning around to look at Gakupo.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Gumi knows where Luka went," Miku said, walking out of the house.

Gakupo hurriedly got dressed and rushed to Gumi's house. He didn't bother to knock or ring the door bell for he knows she's all alone. He entered the house and went straight to her room.

"Gumi!" Gakupo screamed, flinging the door open.

He found Gumi standing by the window with the curtains swaying in the wind.

"Gumi, where's Luka?" Gakupo asked with no uncertainty or shame.

"She's gone," she said, unafraid to hurt Gakupo's feelings.

"I know, but where did she go?" he said, turning Gumi's body so he can see her face.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Gakupo was surprised for he didn't know what he had done that made her cry.

Gumi walked to her bed and sat on it, her feet not touching the ground.

"I thought about how I've acted," she said, looking at the hard floor.

"I was wrong. The only reason why I still thought I loved you was because I wanted everything to come back," Gumi continued.

"Our parents, how we would always be together, how our parents would tease us. I miss those days," she said, tears running down her face once again.

"So I thought that if I continue thinking that I do love you, then it would seem like our parents were never gone because I was able to grant their wish," she said, looking at Gakupo.

"But I remembered something from the past. I remembered that our parents wish…were for us to be happy," she said, smiling with tears on her eyes and cheeks.

"And I remembered all of that because of what happened last night," she said, standing up.

"Luka came to me and said 'Please take care of Gakupo for me. And I'm sorry for ruining everything for you. Don't worry, I won't be back ever again,'" Gumi said, with Luka's voice still stuck in her mind.

"I asked her where she was going and she said she's going back to the person she loves. I knew she was lying," Gumi said, sending shock to Gakupo's mind and heart.

"When she said that, her eyes were showing agony, misery and sadness. I don't know the person who she supposedly loves, but I know it's really you," she said, touching Gakupo's arm.

"When I realized she truly loved you, I knew I was wrong all along," she paused.

"I didn't even get to apologize to her," Gumi said, crying.

"Don't worry," Gakupo patted her head.

Gumi looked up to see Gakupo's smiling face.

"I'll bring her back."

Gumi smiled with relief. Gakupo left the house and ran outside to look for clues on where Kaito's temporary home is located. He figured out that Kaito must've put his address on his school records for his transferring to their school, so he rushed to the school office, where he found Sakine-sensei, searching for folders.

"Don't worry," she said, not even taking a look on who it was that came in the door.

"I'm looking for Shion-kun's records, too."

Gakupo smiled big and helped his chestnut color-haired teacher look for Kaito's records.

"Here it is!" Sakine-sensei exclaimed as she held up a folder with the label 'Kaito Shion' in the front.

"Thank you so much, sensei. Oh, by the way, how did you find out I was looking for Kaito's school records?" he asked, grabbing the folder from Sakine-sensei.

"Miku-chan told me this morning that it was very important," she smiled.

"Miku," Gakupo smiled, thinking of how Miku cares about Luka, too.

The two looked for the Kaito's address information in a hurry. They finally found the paper in the middle of the layers of paper.

"It's that preserved abandoned mansion near the church!" Gakupo exclaimed after reading the address on the paper.

"Hurry, Gakupo!" Sakine-sensei said, pushing Gakupo out the door.

He ran outside with the papers from the folder flying off everywhere.

"Bring me my cute Luka-chan back!" Sakine-sensei shouted, motivating Gakupo.

Gakupo ran to the bus stop, but unfortunately, he was not able to catch up. He clenched his fist, furious. He ran downtown to catch a taxi, but every cab had passengers in them. He looked at the big clock in the middle of the plaza.

3:30.

"The next bus will come in three hours. That'd be too late!" he said to himself, sitting down to catch his breath.

"Kamui-sama!" someone yelled.

"Sama?" Gakupo thought, looking up to discover that it really was Akaito.

"Akaito-san!" Gakupo said, his thought of all hopes being gone disappearing.

"Kamui-sama, come with me. I can drive you to the mansion," Akaito said, pointing at the shiny black car parked near the fountain.

The two dashed to the car, and Akaito drove it in a moderate speed to avoid getting a speed ticket, but as soon as he reached the highway, he drove the car like there was no tomorrow.

"I know I'm driving as fast as I can, but we won't get there in time," Akaito said, focusing on the wheel.

"Why not?" Gakupo asked.

"Kaito changed something about this car. It would always go faster than this that it would only take less than 15 minutes to get from the mansion to school," Akaito said, still focused.

"Now that you mention it, it takes 3 hours to get from the school to the mansion," Gakupo thought, his eyebrows arching deep in his forehead in furious.

After three hours of driving, the two were getting closer and closer to the mansion, but out of nowhere, the car stopped running.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked, panicking.

"We're out of gas," Akaito said, trying to push on the accelerate pedal.

"I guess I have no choice!" Gakupo got out of the car and started running to the direction where the mansion is. He ran as fast as he could, seeing that the sun was starting to set.

Finally, he arrived at the abandoned mansion. Gakupo climbed over the fence, getting a few scratches from the barbed wires. As he fell to the ground on his foot, he looked up and saw the mansion's beautiful structure.

"Wow," he said, looking at the Roman-styled pillars that supported the roof.

Gakupo saw a light turn on in one of the rooms and saw Luka's silhouette.

"Luka!" he exclaimed, running to the mansion's humongous door.

He didn't bother knocking and went ahead and opened the door. As he came in, Kaito was there, standing on top of the stairs with double paths that lead to the left and right of the second floor.

"Kaito!" Gakupo yelled, his voice echoing due to the big, open room with no furniture in between Gakupo and Kaito.

"I knew you were coming," Kaito said, not making a move.

Gakupo clenched his fist, enraged just by seeing Kaito's face.

Luka started walking down the rights stairs to meet Kaito on top of the center stairs.

"Who's there? I heard a vo—Ah!" Luka exclaimed as she turned to the direction where the door was located to see Gakupo.

"Luka!" Gakupo yelled, smiling.

"Ga…ku…po," Luka slowly said, not believing that Gakupo was there for her.

She walked down the stairs to meet Gakupo, but suddenly, she was stopped by a dark aura.

"Who told you to go near him?" Kaito smirked.

Luka screamed in pain as she floated on air with the dark aura clasping around her curvy figure.

"What is that?" Gakupo thought, seeing the dark aura that was causing Luka to scream in agony.

The dark aura dropped Luka to the ground where she fell unconscious on the floor beside Kaito.

"What did you do to her?" Gakupo yelled, getting more and more infuriated.

"Oh, she never told you?" Kaito said, smiling.

"Never told me?" Gakupo asked.

"Wow. I guess she was lying when she told you that she had told you everything, huh." Kaito said, lifting up his right arm.

The dark aura came back, revealing that Kaito had magical powers, which raised the still-unconscious Luka. Gakupo kept on watching in disbelief to see what was going to happen.

"Watch this," Kaito said as he took out a long, sharp sword.

He thrusted the long sword into Luka's body, sending dark, crimson blood to flow out. The sword entered from her back and exited from her stomach.

Luka screamed in terror with her eyes tightly shut in pain.

"No!" Gakupo yelled, seeing and hearing the horrible scream and death of Luka.

Kaito laughed an evil, menacing laugh as he saw Luka and Gakupo in pain.

Kaito unexpectedly said something to Luka.

"Come out! You were destined to emerge!"


	11. Chapter 11: Destined to Be Revealed

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 11: Destined to Be Revealed

Suddenly, enormous, black wings darted out of Luka's back. Her pastel pink-colored hair turned into a darker shade of pink, almost magenta. Luka's once beautiful, aquamarine eyes, turned into red, sinister eyes that glowed in the dark.

The dark aura that clasped Luka's waist disappeared, but she remained floating in the air with the help of her flapping wings.

"You finally came out, Luka," Kaito said, spreading his arms open-wide as if welcoming Luka.

Luka gently put her hand on Kaito's as she descended to the ground. Kaito and Luka smiled at each other.

"Hm?" Luka noticed Gakupo, her smile turning into a slight frown.

"What are you still doing here?" she said, her voice sounding different.

Luka's once beautiful, angelic voice had turned into a malevolent, evil voice that sent chills to Gakupo's spine.

"Luka," Gakupo said, his voice echoing across the room.

"Don't say my name just like that, you pest! I don't think I gave you any permission to do so!" she yelled, her glowing red eyes grew furious.

"Luka, what happened to you?" Gakupo said, walking slowly closer to her.

"You don't know how to listen, do you?" Luka said, sinisterly smiling.

Luka raised her hand and a sharp, gigantic scythe appeared.

"You're dead!" she said, getting ready to fly to Gakupo and slice him up.

"Wait!" Kaito interrupted.

"Why are you interrupting me, Kaito?" she asked, turning around.

"That's their son," he said, pointing at the frozen Gakupo.

"Hm? Ah! So he's that woman's child," Luka said, turning to Gakupo.

Luka flew to Gakupo to take a closer look at him. As she drew nearer, Gakupo got more frightened for Luka's change happened so big in so little time. Her massive wings also drew nearer to him. As he looked at her dark wings, a feather fell which made him remember the feather he had.

"You were the one that killed my parents!" Gakupo exclaimed, finally realizing that the long-haired 'Massacre Witch' was Luka.

"You killed my parents and Gumi's parents years ago!" Gakupo roared.

"Hahaha! It took you long enough!" Luka laughed.

"That's right. I killed your parents. I killed Gumi's parents," she said with no shame.

"But do you want to know something?" she asked.

"I didn't really want to kill your parents," Luka continued, not waiting for Gakupo's answer.

"Hell, I didn't even want to kill Gumi's parents. I just wasted my time and power killing those worthless people."

With those words said, she angered Gakupo, making him clench his fist.

"Gakupo," Luka paused.

"I'm a fallen angel," she exposed with no shame.

Gakupo's eyebrows arched as he was enraged of Luka's real identity.

"I didn't want to kill your parents, Gakupo, but they hid the sword from me," she said, moving closer to Gakupo.

"Sword?" he asked.

"That's right. Sword. Without that sword, I can't be killed. You see, if I had obtained that sword from your parents, they wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't have to do this to you. If I had that sword, I'd destroy it and I'd be immortal," she explained, touching Gakupo's face, almost like she was seducing him.

"Without that sword, everyone would be happy," she said, looking at a far distance, trying to imagine utopia.

"Except for me," Gakupo interrupted Luka's thought.

"Hm?" she turned back to him.

"I wouldn't be happy…because without the sword, I wouldn't be able to meet you. I wouldn't be able to feel what true love is," Gakupo said, looking sincerely at Luka.

"Love?" Luka frowned.

"What do you know about love?" she roared.

"I know it was you that taught me how to love," Gakupo said, not breaking his cool even if he was dying inside.

Luka felt a little sympathy and her eye color was returning to its normal aquamarine color.

"Gakupo," Luka said, her angelic voice returned.

"Luka!" Gakupo realized that Luka was back.

The two tightly hugged each other, angering Kaito.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed Luka's arm. He kissed her forcefully, infuriating Gakupo. After Kaito kissed Luka, her other self had returned with its glowing red eyes.

Gakupo punched Kaito on the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kaito!" Luka yelled.

"You!" Luka grabbed her scythe and unleashed some of her power, causing an explosion that caused Gakupo to fly to the wall.

Cuts covered his chest, and his consciousness disappeared.

"Kaito, are you okay?" Luka turned back to Kaito.

"I'm okay," he said, sitting up.

Kaito kissed Luka again, but this time their kiss was longer. A dark aura was coming out of Kaito's mouth that was being passed on to Luka as they passionately kissed.

Gakupo, who was regaining his consciousness back, saw the kiss, which destroyed parts of his heart.

"Luka…what had happened to…you…" he said upon falling back to unconsciousness.

Gakupo woke up in his room with the light shining on his face. He sat up and remembered what happened last night. Then, he walked to Luka's room to check if she was there.

"It wasn't a dream, huh," he thought, feeling miserable.

He walked to the living room where he found Gumi, Miku, and Akaito all sitting together, waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Gakupo asked as he sat beside Gumi.

"We're very sorry about what had happened," Akaito said, looking down on the ground, ashamed he couldn't do anything.

Gakupo did the same thing Akaito did. They both felt weak, not being able to retrieve Luka.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo," Miku said, feeling sad about what had happened.

Gakupo clenched both of his fist as tears started dropping from his eyes.

"I feel so weak!" he said, banging on the coffee table.

"Don't give up, Gakupo-kun," Gumi said, trying to comfort Gakupo.

"After all, we still have a solution," Miku said, making everybody turn to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Gakupo, wiping his tears.

"Hatsune-sama! Don't tell me—" Akaito said.

Miku interrupted his sentence, making the mood more serious.

"Yes. I'll tell him. After all, everything is destined to be revealed."


	12. Chapter 12: Destined to Save Her

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 12: Destined to Save Her

"Hatsune-sama, before you tell him about the solution, I want him to know what happened to Luka," Akaito said, just in time before Miku began to explain a way to save Luka.

Miku nodded, signaling Akaito to start his narration.

Akaito turned to Gakupo, who gave Akaito his full attention.

"I don't know if Luka mentioned this to you, but her biological parents have passed away when she was little," Akaito said, thinking about Luka.

Gakupo remembered what she said about her being full Japanese for her parents were both Japanese.

"Her parents passed away not because of any accidents or disease, but because they sold their souls to the devil," Akaito continued.

Gakupo and Gumi gasped upon hearing something so unbelievable.

"After they sold their souls to the devil, Luka was left all alone with no relatives listed on her certificate or family records. She was put in an orphanage where her American parents adopted her," Akaito said, remembering Luka's happy face after being adopted.

"Not long after that, her parents died of a car accident. In the car, Luka was at the back seat, enjoying the trip, but all of a sudden, the car began to have complications with its engine, causing Luka's stepfather to lose control of the wheel. They crashed onto a tree, receiving a fatal blow," Akaito narrated, recalling the news that was being broadcasted about the crash that night.

"The crash was so fatal that it killed all three of them. However, Luka came back to life after the devil had revived her," he recollected, thinking about how Luka woke up in the morgue, surprising him.

"Since I was the doctor taking care of her dead, pale body, I saw everything. I hid behind the curtains and I was able to see the devil resurrect Luka by simply kissing her on the lips," Akaito continued, clenching his fist at the memory that was forever to be stuck in his head.

"Then, she floated on air, her gigantic, charcoal-colored wings darting out of her back. Then, her pale body returned to normal, and all her cuts, bruises, and burns disappeared," he said, looking at the ground with horrified eyes.

"Then he said, 'I will wait until you get the sword and you shall be my bride'. Luka's lifeless eyes looked at the devil's, and she nodded like she was being controlled. Her wings returned into her back, disappearing as she yells in pain," he looked out the window, Luka's scream still in his mind.

"Then, he was gone."

"No way," Gakupo said, trembling in fear.

"I can't believe Luka's been in that pain for years," he said, tears coming out of his eyes.

Gumi rubbed Gakupo's back, comforting him. She, too, was shaking in fear, her hands unsteady. She couldn't believe that she added more suffering for Luka to handle all because she was being selfish and careless about what others feel.

"It's Kaito," Miku suddenly said.

Gakupo, Gumi, and Akaito all turned their heads to Miku, who was lighting an incense stick on the coffee table. The incense stick burned and fragrant smoke filled the air.

"Kaito was the devil that resurrected Luka," she said, blowing the match's flame out.

"Kaito wants the sword and a bride. He wants the sword because he will destroy it. When it's destroyed, every devil and fallen angel will be immortal," she sat back down, looking at Gakupo.

"The sword is called the Purifying Sword. If one stabs a devil or a fallen angel, their souls and body will disintegrate, leaving nothing in this world or the underworld. There are only a few devils and fallen angels here on Earth for they've all been purified," she said, closing her eyes.

"Who purified them?" asked Akaito. Even if he knew about Miku's past, he never heard this part of the story.

"Gakupo's parents," Miku revealed.

"That's the reason why Luka killed your parents. She wanted the sword. If she obtains the sword, your parents would be powerless," she continued.

"How do you know all of this, Miku?" asked Gakupo, returning to his common self.

"I was a fallen angel once," Miku said, taking out a feather from her back.

"Kaito wanted me to be his bride once, but someone came into my rescue," Miku said as she remembered how she was saved from eternal damnation.

"So, there's a way to save Luka-chan?" asked Gumi, her hopes going up.

Miku nodded.

"Tell me, please," Gakupo begged.

"It's dangerous, Gaku—"

"I don't care!" Gakupo interrupted.

"As long as I get Luka back, I'll do it," he said, determined.

* * *

"Gakupo-kun," Gumi said, looking at Gakupo in sorrow.

"I'll be fine, Gumi," smiled Gakupo, patting her on the head.

"Let's go," Miku said, walking ahead.

Gakupo and Miku walked to the abandoned mansion to rescue Luka while Akaito and Gumi waited outside, just in case something happens.

As they quietly walked closer, Gakupo recalled the plan Miku explained to save Luka from Kaito's hands.

"We'll both go in and I'll distract Kaito. You go and save Luka. Take her out of the mansion to the big graveyard located at the back of the church. Then, do what you need to do to save her," Gakupo remembered in his head with Miku's voice in his mind as him and Miku continued walking quietly.

"Hey, Akaito-kun," Gumi said, looking at the mansion from a far distance.

"Do you think Luka-chan will be saved by Gakupo-kun?" Gumi asked, worried.

"Of course. Even if Luka's turned into a fallen angel, her real conscience is still within her," Akaito said.

"What do you mean?" Gumi asked.

Before Akaito answered her question, he remembered how Gakupo told him about his dreams about Luka being under the cherry blossom tree telling him to go away before he left to save her. He also remembered what he told Gakupo."She loves you so much that she used her conscience to go into your dreams and warn you," Akaito told Gakupo, smiling.

"Luka loves Gakupo and Gakupo loves her back," Akaito answered Gumi, returning back into reality after his recollection.

"I hope it really goes well." Gumi said, putting her hands together to pray.

"It will," reassured Akaito.

"He was destined to save her."


	13. Chapter 13: Destined to Return Alone

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 13: Destined to Return Alone

Miku and Gakupo walked closer and closer to the mansion filled with darkness and evil force. Gakupo held the Purifying Sword with his manly, yet scared hands. Miku carried her bow and arrows that can also purify a devil or a fallen angel. Before they went inside, Miku stopped Gakupo by holding her arm out to keep him from walking any further.

"Gakupo," she said, looking at her surroundings.

"Do you really love Luka?" she asked, looking at Gakupo's worried, amethyst eyes.

"I love her more than anything else in this world," he said, confident.

"Then, let's go," Miku determinedly said.

The two opened the pushed the gigantic, heavy door as quietly as they can, but it made a slight squeaking sound.

"Hm?" turned Luka, who was sitting on Kaito's lap, kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, one hand on Luka's flawless lap and one hand around her waist, supporting her back.

"I heard a sound," Luka said, her glowing red eyes looking at the door.

"It's just the birds," Kaito said, trying to get Luka to kiss him again.

Luka looked at the door as if something is about to crash in the room to ruin her and Kaito's time together. Kaito turned Luka's face to him and they continued kissing again.

"I knew they were coming," Kaito thought, his eyes closed while kissing the beautiful Luka.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Miku quietly asked.

Gakupo nodded and they proceeded to go up to the second floor. Before they separated ways, they turned to each other and Miku nodded her head, signaling Gakupo to go to the area he was instructed to go.

Miku ran as passed by the room where Luka and Kaito are in, making the loudest thumping noises as she ran.

"Hm?" noticed Kaito, stopping his kisses with Luka.

"I told you I heard someone out there," Luka said, getting up. Her dark wings darted out of her back, flapping as it warms up.

Kaito walked out of the door, going to the direction where Miku went. Luka went to the opposite way where she found a figure. She follows the figure as she floated on air with her wings' help. When Luka started getting nearer and nearer to the figure, she realized that it was Gakupo.

"Oh, so you came back?" she said to herself, stepping back on the ground and walking instead.

Gakupo and Miku's plan are going well for Miku lead Kaito to her and Gakupo had lead Luka to the graveyard with him.

"Luka!" yelled Gakupo, attacking her with the Purifying Sword.

Unfortunately, Luka was able to take out her scythe, shielding herself.

"Why'd you come back, you pest?" Luka insulted, not even putting too much effort into pushing Gakupo's sword away from her.

"I came back for you,"

"You're a fool!"

"No, I'm not! I know somewhere deep inside your heart, you still remember me. And I know that somewhere deep inside your heart, something is telling you that who you are right now is not who you wish or want to be," Gakupo said, softening his grip on the sword.

Luka froze, astonished of what he said.

It was true. Her real self is still inside her heart, crying miserably because she's hurting the person she loves the most.

"Gakupo?" Luka asked, in tears. It was the real Luka that was talking to Gakupo.

"Luka?"

Gakupo was starting to let go of his weapon when suddenly, the fallen angel returned. She used her power and the scythe grew stronger, sending Gakupo flying off to hit a tree.

His back ached as he hit the tree from Luka's attack.

"No matter what happens, you must stay strong," he remembered Miku's advice as he got up.

* * *

"Who is it?" called Kaito in the dark hallway where his voice echoed.

Miku came out from behind him, hiding her weapons.

"Ah, Miku," Kaito said, turning around.

"You look beautiful as always," he said, spreading his arms wide open, hoping to get a hug from Miku.

"Yeah, right," Miku sarcastically said.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Kaito, getting closer to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Don't touch me," Miku said, moving away from him.

"Don't touch me?" repeated Kaito, enraged.

"You were supposed to be my bride, Miku!" Kaito yelled, getting ready to use his powers.

"Miku, even if you betrayed me, I still love you. I've always loved you," Kaito said, his eyes desiring sympathy from Miku.

"You're right," Miku said, her eyes wide in surprise.

Kaito walked slowly closer to Miku, getting ready to give her a hug.

"I told you," he said as he gave Miku a hug.

"Kaito!" Miku screamed, hugging him tight.

Suddenly, thick red blood flowed everywhere on the marble floor. Miku slowly fell to the ground on her knees, still hugging Kaito. When she let go, Kaito fell on his own pool of blood.

"How…can…you…do this…to me?" Kaito said, losing life after Miku pierced her Purifying Arrow in his back.

"It was revenge," Miku walked away from the dying devil.

"I loved him dearly, but it was all your fault he had to sacrifice his own life for me," Miku thought to herself as she remembered Len, her lover, rescuing her from Kaito even if he had known that his own blood was needed to be shed in order to save her.

* * *

"When Gakupo-kun gets back, him, Luka-chan and I are going to the movies together!" Gumi exclaimed, staying optimistic.

Akaito was surprised of what she said for he knows something important that she doesn't.

"Um, Nakajima-sama," Akaito said, sounding sorry for Gumi.

"What is it?" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

After attacking each other, Luka's real conscience is fighting with her fallen angel's conscience, giving Luka terrible headaches in the middle of their battle.

"Get out!" Luka's real conscience said.

"Shut up! You should be gone!" the fallen angel yelled.

"Luka, I know you still love Gakupo. Don't hurt him!"

"He's nothing to you!" the fallen angel tempted.

"Get out of my head! Please help!" Luka screamed in pain. Her having two consciences in her mind were unbearable for her.

Gakupo, who had fallen to the ground for the millionth time from Luka's attack, is surprisingly still alive. He watched Luka suffer in front of him as the two consciences fought over her.

Luka fell to the ground, covering her ears as if the consciences' voices are coming out from the outside. Luka couldn't bear the pain anymore triggering tears to fall out of her eyes.

"Help me," Luka said, looking at Gakupo with the most distressing eyes he had ever seen.

Gakupo stood up and walked slowly to Luka, holding onto his side to prevent the blood from gushing out of his body. He had been attacked so many times that his wounds were starting to get fatal. He kneeled to the ground, and helped Luka sit up.

"I love you, Luka," Gakupo said, hugging her with tears emerging from his eyes.

Gakupo pulled the long Purifying Sword and thrusted it onto Luka. The sword went through her body and through Gakupo's, making the tip visible from his back. Luka screamed as she felt the sword go through her. She heard the fallen angel's voice in her mind quickly vanishing. As Luka's black-feathered wings and red eyes disappeared, she was able to pull the sword out. Her wound immediately healed sending her happiness.

"Gakupo! I'm back! I'm not…" Luka blissfully said as she threw the sword out of the way, but when she looked at Gakupo, his wounds never healed.

"Gakupo, why are your wounds—"

"I'm glad…to hear…your voice…again, Luka," Gakupo smiled, blood flowing out of him.

"Gakupo, tell me you'll be okay," Luka didn't ask, but requested, starting to cry again.

"Luka…I just want you to know…that you're the first woman I've ever loved…and you will always be…the woman I...love," Gakupo said, coughing up blood.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Please, don't leave me! Gakupo!" Luka desperately cried as Gakupo breathed his last breath.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Gakupo!" Luka screamed. Even her voice's echoes were heartbroken.

* * *

"Kamui-sama had decided to sacrifice his life to return Luka," Akaito explained to Gumi, answering her question.

Gumi wasn't able to say anything in shock.

"I'm deeply sorry...but Luka was destined to return alone."


	14. Chapter 14 Last: Destined to Be Lovers

**Lovers' Destiny**

Chapter 14: Destined to Be Lovers

"Gakupo! Gakupo!" Luka shook Gakupo's lifeless body as he lay on the ground, blood still flowing from his body.

"Gakupo, please! Come back!" Luka cried, as Miku walked to the scene after killing Kaito inside the mansion.

Miku felt sympathetic for Luka, but she knew that it was going to happen.

* * *

"Gakupo, if you really want to save Luka, you have to risk your own life," Miku explained.

"I don't care. Life or death, I don't care. As long as Luka is back to normal where I can see her beautiful smile, I don't care," Gakupo said, full of determination.

Miku smiled as she remembered Len telling her the same things moments before his death after saving her.

"Okay. To save her, you most stab the Purifying Sword into her body including yours. She must be in front of you, and the sword must go through both of your bodies. The sword is long and sharp enough to do that. Once that's done, your purified blood will trickle down the knife, and as Luka pulls it out, your blood will make contact with her. This will purify her and return her back into her human form," Miku explained, not pausing.

"But, you'll die moments after she's saved," Miku sadly said.

"Fine," said Gakupo, standing up with no fear.

"I'm ready," Gakupo looked at Miku and they both nodded.

* * *

Miku reminisced what happened before Gakupo and Miku rescued Luka from Kaito. Luka was still crying and sobbing for Gakupo's death, but Miku couldn't do anything more to help for that was the end of it.

As Miku looked at Luka, she remembered how she was in the same exact situation years before she had met Gakupo and Gumi.

Miku had also loved a boy named Len. They loved each other dearly, but when the date of her return to be Kaito's wife came, she left Len with no clue on what to do. Len had lost hope, but was helped by a mysterious woman he met on his way to try and rescue her. Len was scared at first, but realized that if he continues living without the person he loves, then there was no point in living for he would just live in a miserable, lonely life. So he decided that even if he dies, at least he would still be able to see Miku as he watches over her.

* * *

"Miku," Len said.

Miku was in tears, not being able to do anything to help Len.

"I'm so glad…that I had…met you. You were…the most beautiful…angel…I've ever seen. Even if…you…were a fallen…angel…I still…loved you for who…you are," Len said, struggling to tell Miku how he feels as he died in front of Miku.

"Miku…I love you…and I always will…" Len said, losing his pulse, breath, and heartbeat.

"Len? Len? A-are you still there? Len!" Miku cried, shaking him.

"Len! Len! I love you, too. Now come back, please!" Miku begged even if she knew that nothing was gonna return him back to normal.

"Len!" Miku's voice echoed in her head.

* * *

Miku pulled Luka's arm several times, helping her to get up, but she refused.

"No! I don't want to leave Gakupo! He's going to come back!" Luka said, holding on to Gakupo.

"Luka, you have to face the truth! He's gone! He's never coming back!" Miku yelled, frustrated.

Miku was surprised of what she said herself for she knew she went over the line.

Luka looked at Miku with tears still running down her cheeks.

"You're right," Luka said, standing up as she faced the cold, hard truth.

"No! She's not!"

Luka and Miku turned around to find Gumi with Akaito running behind her.

"She's not right, Luka-chan! Gakupo will come back!" Gumi said, unwavering.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, confused.

Gumi took Miku's Purifying Arrow and walked to the dead Gakupo.

"Gakupo-kun," Gumi said to herself.

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at Gakupo's dead body.

She hugged Gakupo, not believing what she was seeing.

Luka's tears streamed down her face as she saw Gumi crying. She was never good at handling things like these. Luka would always cry if someone was crying next to her. She thought it was weird at first, but she realized that she can feel other's pain, making it painful and distressing to her, too.

After mourning for some time, Gumi put her body onto Gakupo's. Luka and Miku were confused on what she was going to do, but they watched her.

Gumi screamed as she took the arrow and heaved it into her body and then to Gakupo's.

"No!" cried Miku, seeing her best friend die.

A tear ran down on Gumi's cheek as memories of her, Miku and Gakupo ran inside her mind.

"I guess it's true that your whole life flashes in your mind before you die, huh," she thought, one last time.

Miku tried to run and stop Gumi, but she was being held back by Akaito.

"Get your hands off me!" Miku said, trying to break Akaito's tight grip.

"Gumi!" she turned to Gumi, whose body started glowing.

A bright, blinding white light shone all over the area, making the three close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, they found Gumi's body nowhere.

"Gumi?" Miku asked, looking everywhere for her.

The three ran to Gakupo's body, hoping to have a clue from where Gumi went off to.

"Lu…ka?"

Luka's eyes widen as she heard her name being said by a voice so familiar. She turned around and saw Gakupo's eyes opening slowly.

"Gakupo?" Luka said, kneeling down.

She held Gakupo's hand and realized that his wounds were gone. Blood stains were the only things remaining on his shirt.

"Gakupo!" Luka hugged Gakupo again, smiling really wide.

Gakupo got up with the help from Akaito and Miku, who kneeled down to help him after hearing Luka's cheerful voice.

Luka and Gakupo kissed passionately for a few moments. Their eyes were closed, and their minds were full of each other's face.

Another bright light shone and all of them looked up.

It was Gumi.

She was dressed in white all over and her feathered-wings were white.

"Gumi!" Miku yelled, trying to reach for her.

"Gakupo-kun, I'm glad you're alive again. I wish you and Luka the best," Gumi said, looking at the both from the sky.

"Gumi, where are you going?" Luka asked, worried.

"I'm going to a better place now. Goodbye, everyone," Gumi waved and disappeared with the bright light.

"What did she mean?" Gakupo wondered.

"She's an angel now, Kamui-sama," Akaito answered.

"What? How? Why?" Gakupo, Luka and Miku asked.

"By using Hatsune-sama's Purifying Arrow, Nakajima-sama stabbed herself and Kamui-sama. Since she was a human and Kamui-sama saved a fallen angel, she was able to bargain with the angels by summoning them with the power her parents had left her before they were killed by the fallen angel, Luka," Akaito explained.

"She said she didn't want to leave it as it was, so she planned it on the very last minute," Akaito continued.

"Here," Akaito handed Gakupo a letter.

"Gakupo-kun, by now, I'm probably in a better place. I'm so glad to have met a person like you. I know I was wrong into thinking we can ever share the same feelings, but I now realized that I have to let go. I realized your happiness when you're with Luka-chan and my only wish is that your happiness is kept. So I sacrificed myself to the angels to resurrect you as the same person you are now. I'll be watching over you and Luka-chan," Gakupo read with Gumi in his mind.

Tears ran down his face as he finished.

"Gumi," he said, looking up.

"Thank you," Gakupo said, wiping his tears and smiled.

"I guess I have to move on, too," Miku smiled after wiping her tears.

Gakupo looked back at Luka, and fervently kissed her again.

"I can't believe all of these happened!" Luka said, smiling.

"I'm just glad to be with you," Gakupo said, hugging Luka tight.

The two held hands as all of them walked to the car. Akaito and Miku sighed at the same time and looked at the two, walking slowly behind them. Miku and Akaito both spoke at the same time and smiled.

"It's true. They were destined to be lovers."


	15. Lovers' Destiny Epilogue

**Lovers' Destiny**

Epilogue

Luka and Gakupo continued living together, but were joined by Akaito, who became their guardian. Miku still lived alone by herself, but was watched over by the angel, Gumi.

Luka and Gakupo had several arguments, but this lead to a stronger love they have for each other. Luka, Gakupo, and Miku all went to the same college. All three pursued music for their careers.

Akaito applied to be a teacher at Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, and Miku's high school, where he met Meiko Sakine, their teacher. The two started talking to each other, and soon, they realized they had fallen in love. After 3 years of being in a relationship, the two got married and had a daughter named Teto.

Luka and Gakupo's relationship still kept on going, and when the right time arrived, Gakupo proposed to Luka in front of the mansion as they visited it to remember what happened years ago. Of course, Luka said yes.

The abandoned mansion where everything happened was kept on getting renovated until Miku bought it and kept it the way it is. Miku met a man that was very similar to Len as she sang for a children's orphanage. His name was Leon. The two fell in love and held a double wedding with Gakupo and Luka. They had their wedding at the garden in the mansion where Gakupo died for Luka and was resurrected by Gumi. Miku and Leon named their twins Rin and Len. Gakupo and Luka named their daughter Iroha.

Gumi watched over all of them, not regretting the sacrifice she made.

* * *

**Hey readers! I hope you guys liked my very first story. (Yes, I'm an amateur -.-) I know some of you may have hated it, but it was totally enjoying to write this story. Even I didn't know how it was going to end! :D Well, I hope you guys will keep on reading my future stories and this one. I don't know when the newest story is going to be published, but I will do it very soon! Reviews are totally appreciated! Thank you, guys!**

**-Mayumi Selnia ^.^**


End file.
